


Leaving

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is just months away from graduation, while you're a year below him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta give this perfect angel a little love huhu unfortunately for him some angst but still  
> I hope you enjoy! Please send me any comments/criticism as usual.

“Hey, Koushi?” You swing your legs back and forth, absentmindedly as the two of you sit side-by-side.

“What is it?” He asked softly. There’s a cool breeze blowing through the park, and dusk is beginning to settle on the humid summer day. You grasp his hand a little tighter, and your feet come to rest on the grass below.

"This is nice, isn't it?" you turn to meet his gentle eyes. His features break into an easy smile and he nods, squeezing your hand in response. "Yeah, it is."

There was a pause that seemed to hang in the air, like the stifling heat that refused to dissipate. You could tell he knew that you had something else to say. _He can always tell_ , you think to yourself, feeling a twinge of both gratitude and sadness.

"So... Tokyo, huh?" you felt his hand twitch at the mention. “It’s a great school. I’m proud of you for getting that scholarship, too. I know you’ve been working really hard, balancing school, volleyball, and--”

“Stop.” Sugawara cut in abruptly, sitting up straight. His grip on your hand grew more firm as he searched for the proper words to say. You sat up, too, a little surprised at the interruption, and looked away. _Did I say something wrong?_ you wondered, suddenly feeling a little ashamed for bringing it up like that.

He turned to you, and gave you a stern look. “...Look. I love you, okay?” You blinked at his sudden confession. His gaze was unerring, and it seemed to bore through your eyes as they met his. You looked down after a few moments and murmured, “I love you, too.”

His grip loosened. “Then, please don’t say things like that.”

“But you’re going away and you’ll have a fresh start! And you’ll have great opportunities, experience great things, and meet great peo--” Before you could finish, you noticed something sliding down your cheek. _Oh… when did I start crying?_

“S-sorry,” your voice sounded forced. Sugawara turned to face you and silently untangled from your grasp. “I had a feeling that was why you asked me to come here today.” Your heart fell.

“You know...you really don’t have to worry about that, right?” He reached up with both hands and wiped away your tears. You felt fresh tears well up at his tone. “Maybe I’ll be leaving, but I’m not leaving you.” Sugawara leaned his forehead against yours. “All right?”

You were silent, and nodded, blinking back the rest of your tears. He stared intently at your flushed face for a second, then closed the remaining distance between the two of you and kissed you tenderly.

When he pulled back, his face was as red as yours, and you stifled a laugh with your hand. Sugawara smiled at that, let go of your face, and reached into his pockets. “Which reminds me…” He pulled out a small box and grinned a bit sheepishly. “Know what this is?” Wordlessly, you stared at him, glanced at the object, then back at him, wide-eyed.

He laughed a little. “Well, it’s not exactly what I wanted to give you, but,” he paused to open it. It was a simple, but elegant necklace. “Something to remember me by while I’m gone,” he finished, taking it out and reaching around your neck to put it on. You blushed, barely able to look at him. “It’s beautiful.” you mumbled.

“So are you,” he smiled rather cheekily, and pulled you in for another kiss. Sugawara’s tone and face then grew a little more serious.

_**Marry me?** _


End file.
